For The Throne
by RiYuYami
Summary: The Prince of Lancaster, Henry Yami Tudor is not aware of a young man who saves his life as being Seto Christian Rosencroitz of the side of York. Based on Duelist of the Roses KaibaxYami
1. Chapter 1

Summery: The War of Roses continues on as the two families of England fight for the throne and the right to claim England as their own. The Prince of Lancaster, Henry Yami Tudor is not aware of a young man who saves his life as being Seto Christian Rosencroitz of the side of York.

Paring: Christian/ Henry (Also going to be Seto/ Yami due to the fact that they use nick names to hide from their enemies.)

Warning: War, cussing, fighting, blood, lemon

I own nothing but the person Yugi is suppose to be (he is a fictional person) and the plot of this story which is based on an actual war that did happen. The winner was Henry the seventh, father of Henry the eighth.

Yet in this story, due to it being Yu-Gi-Oh, the war is done with cards that make living monsters and there will be sword fighting. Christian and Henry do have a relationship in this story but I doubt they had one in real life due the certain circumstance in which time and location caused them problems.

Historical note: Henry Tudor was the first ruler of the Tudor dynasty, he was of the red Lancaster rose kingdom, for a while he was banished to both France and Ireland even though Ireland was England's enemy but he got away with this due to him actually being a Welsh.

He was sent to Brittany due to Yorkist King Edward IV having taken over England, but both the House of York and the House of Lancaster were fighting one another yet they were both decedents of Edward III who was the king of England before their time.

Henry Tudor VII actually lived during this war, Christian Rosencroitz did not. He didn't live during the time of this war which was in the late fifteenth century, and he was actually a founder of a group called Order of the Rose Cross. He was actually a German from the seventeenth century; he was the last of his blood line and was believed that, because of his ability to use alchemy, he lived for 106 years, though this is due to certain superstitions of who he was.

Henry's real enemy was Richard III of York. This was a real war in which England had to belong to one family. Richard III was actually the Duke of York, he was also a murder, for he killed and buried the two heirs of York to get to where he ruled and they were his nephews none the less. The Tudor family is a descendant of the Lancaster family whom they fight for while Rosencroitz was not on either side.

Any name that you read that is afterwards described with a Yu-Gi-Oh character's description is based off a real person from the war. Kaiba as Christian is the only exception due to the character that the _Duelist of the Rose_ game based him on. There will be characters that keep their name from the manga and show due to the fact that they are not based on anyone from the war.

I shall post any other historical facts based on the war up in the author's note area.

On with the fic!

* * *

**For the Throne **

**Chapter one**

* * *

"_A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!" _–Shakespeare's Henry VI

"_A card! A card! My kingdom for a card!" _–Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist of the Roses

* * *

"Oh where in the name of our holy Lord did my horse go? Can't find anything in this forest…"

A sigh escaped the lips of the young man as he walked along the forest in which he was currently traveling through. He was short for his age, but what he lacked he made up for in his strength, agility, and fluid like movement.

He carried a blade on the holster of one the black belts he wore around his waist. The man wore leather pants that hugged his legs, belts lined his hips and two were on his left leg in which a box was attached to the leg belts.

On his bare arms were more belts, and he wore a shirt of leather and four interconnected belts, two of which were attached to his cape which was red on the inner side and black on the outer. His hair was tri-colored with his yellow bangs lining his smooth face. His eyes were sharp, full of fire and adventure; they were also a deep-red in which no man would ever have with out being considered a demon or a king.

And king he is, or should be. Henry Yami Tudor VII was part of the family of Lancaster. He had returned just recently to England after being in Brittany, Ireland due to King Edward IV. His duty was that he was given was to defeat the Yorkist king's protégée.

His uncle, Jasper Tudor, a short man with grey hair and a knack for games had informed of what was going on with the war and that he must find the Rose Duelist in order to regain the crown.

He wondered how his cousin, Edward Yugi Tudor, a boy who looked similar to him but was smaller and sweeter that he was, was handling, but right now his sousing was directed toward the horse named Timaeus that he was looking for.

As Henry walked, he was unaware of two golden eyes that were watching him until…

"RAWR!"

Henry turned around but was knocked down to the ground by a green-colored wolf, it was a shadow monster! He tried top reach down for his deck of magic cards that were used to summon beasts like the one that was growling at him. As the man reached down to pull a card, the wolf slashed at him and sent his deck into the bushes.

"Shit!" Henry exclaimed as he was pinned down.

* * *

Riding through the forest on a large black stallion was man. He was tall, slim, and good looking, but also cold and harsh. He never smiled, only smirked when it came to when he got what he wanted or he won against a worthy opponent.

His strange silver and blue armor that was shaped like a dragon shinned in the light of the sun's rays. He wore a forest green turtle neck and black pants. On his arms were brown belts and attached to his armor was a flowing white and green cape. On his waist was a leather belt that held a card deck bow and a sword.

His sharp ice-like blue eyes looked around the area from under his light brown hair that was cut short. This man stood tall a proud as he demounted the horse and patted its head. "Good Critias, now come along." He took hold of the horse's reins and walked along side it.

This man was Seto Christian Rosencroitz, adopted son of Edward IV and heir to the York throne. He was a mighty soldier who was out looking for the Rose Crusaders to help his 'father' keep his rule over England, though he really didn't want ot do that.

Christian continued to walk along the path until he heard some one yell something and a small black box flew out from the bushes. Christian blinked and picked up the box. "A deck box?"

He placed the box into his pocket and told his horse to stay as he pulled his sword from its hilt. He peeks over the bushes and saw a young man with exotic hair trying to reach for his fallen sword as a shadow wolf tried to bite his face off. Christian jumped over the bushes and with one swing, he cut the beast in half and it turned into shadows as it died.

Henry blinked, he looked up to see cold eyes staring at him.

This man… saved his life?

He watched as the other pulled something out of his pocket, revealing Henry's desk box. "I believe this is yours." The other man spoke in a tone that made shiver slighly and yet blush as he took the box and stood up, placing both his deck and sword back in their places. "Thank you kind sir for doing that."

The other made a noise as his response. Herny noticed this other man looking him up and down and watched as he smirked. "What are you looking at that is so amusing to you?" Henry asked. The blue-eyed man smirked again.

"What are you wearing? Do you think leather is the proper item to wear in this weather? You must be baking under all that little man." He joked. Henry glared at him and blushed.

"Good sir, I shall have you know that this is a very comfortable outfit in which I am accustom to so the heat of the sun does not bother me. But I should be the one asking you about _your_ clothing of choice. What kind of man would wear such ridicules armor such as what you are wearing?" Henry fought back with a smirk of his own, catching the man off guard.

"Excuse me, but this is an outfit that I happen to like! But since we are talking, may I know the name of the man whose life I saved." The taller man crossed his arms.

"It's… Yami." Henry spoke, he never used his real name as to not allow himself to be killed or taken by the enemy.

"Well Yami, I am Seto."

Henry looked up at Seto and smiled. "Well Seto, I am eternally grateful for what you did back there. If there is anything I should be able to do for you, I shall do it." He bowed. When he rose, he saw that Seto was looking at him.

"Well then, I shall hold on to that promise. Now I must take my leave, I have to continue with my journey." Seto waved as he walked through the bushes he came from and Henry heard the whinny of a horse and suddenly remembered what he was suppose to be doing.

"Damnit to hell! I still have to find that strange horse of mine!" He growled as he stormed off down the path.

* * *

Christian rode on as he looked around the area, but his mind was clouded by those strange red eyes of Yami. Why were they haunting him so? He noticed that Critias was slowing down a bit.

"Critias, I'm guessing you would like to rest and get a drink. I hear a spring near by so we can stop there." He spoke softly to his horse.

They walked along until the came off the path and found the spring but to Christian's surprise, he saw a horse. This horse was a caramel color with a lovely mane, and for some strange reason he had a blue eye, for the other had a scar over it so it was closed.

He noticed that this horse was owned due to the saddle and a pack that was attached to it. But he failed to notice the pile of clothing on the other side of the horse.

Christian let his horse get a drink of water as he looked at the mare before him who looked at him with his one eye.

This made the man wonder where the owner was, but his question gained an answer as he heard a loud sneeze come from behind the water fall the filled the spring.

To his horror he saw who the owner was, and saw that he was naked.

TBC

* * *

Please review. Flames will be used to feed the Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

**EDIT**: I had to remove two words do to someone saying they didn't work well with this fic. Bleh. Like I care.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews on both fanfiction DOT net and deviant art. To the person who informed me that I used bloody in the last chapter (I corrected the so called 'error') I am in power to inform you that bloody was a term used in the era of Henry VII. I win in my own rights, but my rights do not count.

I did a little more research, from a book on the life of King Henry VIII and I found some information on the War, Henry VII, and the Tudor family. Here is what I found.

Historical note: Henry and his mother were taken in by his uncle Jasper Tudor, and Henry became Earl of Pembroke at five. He got into politics at a young age and when the War of Roses began Edward IV took his castle from his family and took away his title as well, causing Jasper to flee. His guardian, Lord Herbert who looked after him, was killed at the chop.

Soon his uncle returned, but fled when Henry's half-uncle Henry VI was defeated in battle. So Henry escaped to Brittany, but was made a prisoner. After some trouble with battles out at sea, Henry ran away and got into a battle with Richard III at Bosworth and took the crown right off the head of Richard, literally, Richard wore the crown in the battle. No kidding.

There was something interesting that I found out about Henry, he studied alchemy, but the only reason he did was because Henry loved money, but then again who doesn't. It is human nature to be greedy. Henry was extremely protective of his throne, in fear that it would be taken away like it was before. How did Henry win the war and kept England's main families in line? Two ways. One was that there was a traitor on the York side that was helping the Lancaster side all along and helped Henry gain the crown at Bosworth. The other reason was intermarriage. Henry married Elizabeth of York to keep the two houses in check and to keep from having another war.

Due to the story being yaoi and the fact that Elizabeth is Anzu in the game, which pisses me off to no end, Henry (Yami) only married her to keep the kingdoms together, but in this story he's gay for Christian (Kaiba). XD Okay, so that's all I got for now. I might put up some more information on Henry in the next chapter. And try to get more for Christian.

Oh, I should say this as well. Henry was one fine looking man. Yami is too, so they fit well together. And remember how I said that Yugi was a made-up character, turns out Henry really did have a cousin named Edward, though he was the son of Henry's great half-uncle Henry the VI who was a little… how should I say this… CRAZY!

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**For The Throne**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Henry sighed as he came into a clearing with a pond in which his mare was taking a drink out of. The horse looked up and walked over to him, Henry couldn't be mad at Timaeus, the horse had been through so much, he just needed a break. He patted the horse's snout and took a seat next to the spring.

"Looks like you picked a good spot to relax at Timaeus. I might as well get cleaned; I do not like the feeling of being covered in dirt, sweat, and grime."

Henry began to remove his clothing and once he was naked he got behind the waterfall and began to clean himself off. He never noticed that someone else had entered the clearing while he was showering though.

But due to being under cold water, Henry shivered and sneezed. "Guess its time to get out." He spoke to himself but when he walked out from under the running water, he stopped and almost screamed as he saw that at the other end of the pond was…

Seto.

He noticed that the taller man's eyes were now looking at his naked form and he rushed back under the fall, face red and looking quite scared. "Oh dear God above, what is Seto doing here…" He took a slight peek and saw that Seto had his back turned as to not look at him. Henry got out and used a piece of cloth from his bag to dry himself.

"What are you doing here Seto?" Henry asked as he began to put his clothing on, all the while Seto wasn't looking at him. The man shrugged when he responded.

"My horse was thirsty and we came to stop for a rest. I am sorry for disturbing you while you were… without clothing."

"It is okay, you did not know I was here so no harm done. You may turn around now." Seto did so and saw that Henry was back in his clothing. Henry crossed his arms and took a seat next to his horse.

"I am sorry you had to see that Seto, it was an awkward situation…" Henry blushed slightly. Seto chuckled slightly as he took a seat on the other side of Henry's horse.

"Well, there is nothing to be ashamed of my good fellow, we are both of the same gender and are equals, and there is no reason to turn away from such a silly moment such as what just happened."

"You are one very strange person Seto."

"As are you Yami. I have never seen a person with eyes or hair such as yours. Is that natural or did you do something to it?" Seto asked as he leaned closer to Henry who tilted a bit back.

"Good sir, this is how I was born. Please do not judge what the Lord has given me." Henry pouted in an annoyed fashion. The nerve of some people! He turned his head when he heard the other chuckle so that he didn't have to look at him.

"So," Seto started up another conversation. "You have a duel deck as well?"

Henry jolted slightly and turned to him. "Yeah, you are the one who returned it to me, are you not?" He spoke with a smug look. Seto rolled his eyes at the smart remark.

"I know that you silly little child. But tell me, can you use it properly or are you still trying to master it?"

"I have used my deck many times and I know it by heart, my cards never fail me. But if I can not use them, then I rely on my blade." He pointed to his sword which was in its holster. Seto nodded and stood up.

"I would love to talk to you more Yami, but I must get going. I am looking for someone and I do not want to lose track of them." Henry nodded and stood up as well.

"Same here, it is my mission to seek out someone as well. Good day Seto." He bowed before him. "I hope to see you soon if given the chance."

"I as well Yami, good day." Seto mounted his horse and left the clearing. Henry sighed and looked at his horse. "Come love, let us go. We have to find Christian."

Little did both of them know that their searching was pointless since they had already found one another.

* * *

Christian sighed as he walked through a small village with Critias in tow; he looked around for an inn of some sorts to at least get a decent night's sleep. He came to a stop and tied up the mare to a post along with a few other ones. He entered and saw that there was a small bar on the first floor. He walked up to the bartender who smiled at him with large grey eyes and short red-hair.

"Good evening to ya sir! How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have any unoccupied rooms for the evening."

"I got one you can use, the wash closet is down the hall with the sign on it, and you will be in room 4 on the second level. Dinner will be served soon, so come down when you wish okay?"

Christian nodded and took the key from the man and went up to the room. Normally the tall brunet would not stay in a place like this, but he had no choice. He was a highly known person and people would try to go after him if they knew who he was. He left his things in the room and locked the door, only to bump into someone, who knocked them both over.

"Oh my! I am so sorry sir; I should have looked where I was going!" Christian looked at the rambling young man and was surprised to see a smaller, more innocent looking version of Yami.

"It is quite alright… uh…"

"Yugi." The boy smiled as he stood up and then helped Christian up as well. "What is your name good sir?"

"Seto." He spoke simply, once again not using his real name.

"That is a nice name, I must get back downstairs. A friend of mine is waiting for me, would you like to eat with us? You seem to be alone." Yugi suggested, making the taller of the two raise an eyebrow. He wanted to say no but those large violet eyes kept looking at him.

"I guess I shall…" And he followed the smiling boy down to the bar where he told Christian to wait as he went up to a blond man with honey-brown eyes. He spoke to him quietly and the other nodded. Yugi waved his hand for Christian to take a seat and the blond kept looking at him.

"You know, it is bad for a mutt to look like that, do you wish to be hit?" The brunet smirked and the blond fumed.

"Did you just call me a dog!? How dare you!" Yugi placed a hand on his arm and the other turned to him.

"Joey, please do not start another fight like you did the other day." Joey, as Yugi had called him, sighed and sent a glare at Christian. "What made you think that you can call me a mutt?"

"Me thinks you're an idiot, just like a dog." He smirked and that sent Joey flying off the handle as he tried to go for Christian's throat. Yugi sighed and slapped Joey on the head. "You fool, do not call attention to yourself in a public tavern." He then turned to the tallest of the three. "I am sorry for his rude behavior; he is very tense since this war has begun."

"I think we are all tense from the constant blood shed that we must endure just for control of a single nation." Christian spoke softly as a beer mug was placed in front of him, same with Yugi and Joey, by the red-head who said he would get them something to eat.

Yugi took a sip and grimaced at the bitter taste before turning to look at Christian. "So you hate it as well? What side do you fight for?"

"I fight for no side but my own; I am on a mission to track down two people."

Joey blinked. "Really? Who?"

With cold blue-eyes, Christian looked at them both. "The Rose Duelist and Henry Tudor."

Yugi shuddered and Joey's eyes widened at the names. "Y-you are looking for Henry Tudor of Lancaster… and the Rose Duelist…?" Yugi stuttered as he looked at him, making the Yorkist man raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Yugi shook his head. "No-no… it is just that he had not been seen for months since he was banished by Richard III. And the Rose Duelist has never been seen, some say that he does not exist but only is story books."

"So what, I have to look for them for the sake of this war ending and that everything can go back to normal."

"What side do you hope wins?" Joey asked as he took a drink.

Christian shrugged. "I do not care which one wins, as long as who ever wins can make this country better then it is now."

TBC

* * *

Please review. I really have nothing to say, but next chapter Henry and Edward meet up again and the same goes for Christian. You know, I have to come up with a design for Yugi since he does not have one due to him not being in the game. Its Yami who's in the game damn it!


End file.
